


writhing under your riding hood

by driedvoices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even like you," Allison snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	writhing under your riding hood

"I don't even like you," Allison snaps.

"It's cute that you think you're good enough to lie to me," Erica bites into her neck, words sharper than her teeth. Allison arches up closer to her, dislodging a few bottles of bleach as she does. They clatter to the floor so loudly that she winces. Ideally, she wouldn't be doing this in a broom closet.

Ideally, she wouldn't be doing this with Erica, but it's an imperfect world and she's only human.

She doesn't know what Erica's excuse is.

"I could smell you, you know, all through class," she's saying, so quietly that Allison has to strain to hear her, mouth licking whisper-slow over the curve of Allison's breast. "As soon as I scratched you. You got so _wet_."

"Stop talking," Allison grits out, because all it's doing is making her want to squirm up even closer, want to take that mouth and shove it down between her legs and then it won't be a secret, will it, how much of a liar she may or may not be.

Erica laughs at that, teeth glinting wetly and eyes flashing gold. "I don't think I will. I think you like it. You like when I'm mean. You liked it when I had my claws," she pulls up to hiss against the shell of Allison's ear, as though she needs reminding, as though she could forget what Erica is when she's so very good at making Allison feel like _prey_ , "in you. That I marked you. I bet you don't let Scott do that, do you?"

Scott has never asked; Erica didn't bother to. There are four thin trickles of blood still rolling down her leg, and Allison can't pretend that she doesn't feel every one.

"Why don't you find out?" she dares, full of bravado that isn't hers. That's something Lydia would say, something _Kate_ would say, but she just steels her jaw and pushes her chest into Erica's hands.

Erica just smiles like she knows Allison's faking it, digs her nails in and licks into Allison's mouth. It's too wet and too hard, and when Erica shoves her thigh between Allison's legs she has to pull back and cry out, but Erica just grabs her by the hair and crowds her, teeth clacking like rattling bones. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if Erica's ever kissed anyone before, a shy peck behind the bleachers or necking in the back of some boy's car, if she loved anyone back when she was still just a girl too big for her body or if all the bite wrought in her was a shift from seeing people as villains to seeing them as pawns. She pushes the thought out of her head when Erica pushes her flat against the wall, pins her hands over her head.

The wolf doesn't need her pity, and the girl doesn't want it.

Erica breaks off with a whine, resting her forehead against Allison's and breathing hard. "The way you _smell_ ," she half-snarls, and sinks her teeth into the meat of Allison's shoulder, lets a hand wander down to tug at her nipple. "I can't even tell if I wanna fuck you or--"

"Eat me?" Allison says. She means it with derision but it comes out pitched too high, squeaky with desperation.

Erica cuts her eyes at her, and when she grins Allison half-expects to see blood on her lips. "If you insist," she says, sinks to her knees and drags her hands down Allison's body as she goes, threads popping in her wake.

There's going to be an awkward, falsified explanation of this somewhere down the line, but right now Erica is tugging down her ripped leggings, her breath leaving chill bumps on Allison's thighs and her stare full of naked hunger.

"You're gonna come on my tongue," she breathes, raking her nails down to Allison's shaking knees, "I'm gonna walk around all day with you in my mouth, gonna make sure Scott smells it," and then she's just there, licking a blunt line up Allison's cunt, teeth catching on her clit, and she could come from this, if Erica bit down a little harder she really would. But Erica sees the tension in her thighs and smirks at her moan, pulls back and lifts one of Allison's legs over her shoulders like she's settling in to take her time.

Allison could scream, but it would be wasted on her present company. Instead she just thrusts her hips closer to Erica's mouth, demanding, growling in frustration every time Erica pulls back with just a lick, too light to be anything but a tease, and then she can't even do that because Erica's hands are tight on her hips, holding her still while her tongue dips into Allison's hole.

"Erica," she says, voice cracking. She wants, she wants, but Erica won't give, knows what she needs but just leans back a smiles, her lipstick smudged and her chin shiny with slick, and Allison can't not shiver, can't not try to wriggle down to the heat of Erica's lips.

"If you want something," Erica says, trying for cool but her breathing is a little too ragged for that, "you have to ask for it."

"Please," Allison whispers, because she's past pride, because if she doesn't come soon she thinks she might actually die.

"Ask," Erica repeats. She digs her nails into the soft inside of Allison's thigh.

"Fuck me," she says, so quick it's like a reflex, "your fingers, your tongue, anything, I want you inside, just come on, do it."

Erica does. Two fingers in her without any warning, and it's enough to make her bite back a scream, shove her fist in her mouth when Erica curls them up.

"I could bite you like this, you know," she says softly into the crease of Allison's hip. "I could hurt you, Allison, and you couldn't stop me." Then she licks over Allison's hipbone, the spot where she knows Scott's bite is, and as much as it should infuriate her, should scare her, she only groans helplessly.

(Allison is far from helpless. Her arrows are in her bag in the floor, one knife hidden in her boot and a few others that clattered to the floor when Erica had torn her shirt off. Allison could hurt her, too. She doesn't forget.)

"You'd make a shitty werewolf, though," Erica finishes, leans in to suck on her clit and pushes her fingers in hard, and that's it, that's all she needs to clench tight and ride it out on Erica's hand, thighs squeezing so hard she'd lose her balance if Erica didn't have one strong hand still holding her. A low, guttural sound gets lodged in her throat and she keeps thrusting against Erica's hand, her face, until she's sore to the touch and she has to arch away until Erica gets the message.

Which would be sooner, but Erica's a little busy with one hand down her own skirt, furious little circles Allison could trace if she wanted to reach out and touch. She doesn't. Instead she just sinks to the ground when Erica releases her, panties and leggings still pulling tight around her knees, and watches, mouth slack and eyes hazy. There's blood on Erica's lip from where she's biting it, blood that could have been Allison's if she'd slipped up, lost control, and her eyes are screwed up tight. Allison smiles.

"Look at me," she orders. Erica ignores her so Allison grabs the other hand, the one that's still wet with her, and squeezes Erica's wrist. "You're gonna think about me when you get off. Open your eyes."

"Fuck," says Erica, and complies, staring at Allison like she's in pain, but her hand doesn't stop moving. Allison gets a horrible idea that she thinks is kind of amazing, and she wraps her lips around Erica's fingers, sucking her taste off of them and watching as Erica's mouth falls open in silent gasp, as she grinds down so hard on her own hand that Allison can hear it. She's beautiful, Allison acknowledges, beautiful and unrestrained and chaotic.

This can't happen anymore.

She waits until Erica is slumped against the wall, breathing hard before she extracts herself from the tangle of limbs and starts to pull her clothes back on.

"This doesn't change anything." Her voice is hoarse, too loud in the silence.

Erica huffs out a laugh before she straightens her skirt and stands.

"You're damn right it doesn't," she replies, quirking an eyebrow.

"If you come after me or mine, I will kill you," Allison warns. It's a big word that sits heavy on her tongue, but Kate had said all you need is a reason. Allison's got plenty.

"What are you gonna do," Erica taunts, leaning in close, "burn my house down?"

Allison won't let herself flinch. "I might."

"Oh, I like you," Erica laughs, grabs her by the jaw and kisses her hard, all teeth. When she pulls back, she's smiling.

"You smell like me all over," she says, pleased, and Allison's stomach drops to the floor.

 

 

Allison goes home immediately after, gets in the shower and scrubs her skin red, washes her hair with shampoo and vinegar and shampoo again, until she's sure she smells like nothing but herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you may also want to check out [this mix](http://afigureofspeech.tumblr.com/post/53650593907/dangerous-girl-an-allison-erica-mix-zip), created by aFigureOfSpeech.


End file.
